The Princess and the Reaper
by ChibiHime06
Summary: Usagi is the daughter of the universe's greatest fighter and princess of the newly built silver alliance. She can sense trouble coming, but her biggest worry is how the other students at the DWMA will treat her when they find out she is a princess. Lord death has taken special interest in her. Will her past come back to haunt her? Sailor Moon/Dragonball Z/Soul Eater Crossover
1. Usagi's New Beginning

**Hello minna-san! I'm getting my writing mojo back so I decided to start a new story. If you haven't read the first chapter of my Death Note/ Sailor moon crossover get to it! I hope you like! This will be a crossover between Sailor Moon/Dragonball Z/Soul Eater. I'll let you know the pairings later...or you can just read it hehe. Either way, here we go!**

**The Princess and the Reaper**

It was 3am when a young blonde could be heard chatting with her older brothers via video phone. She was nervous and they found it funny. Both boys were tall with black hair and eyes. The eldest was a college student while the younger of the two was in high school. They looked nothing like their baby sister. They weren't as close as they should be, but they at least attempted to tolerate each other. The blonde was currently throwing a bitch fit towards the younger of the two brothers.

"Goten it isn't funny! What if they hate me? Everyone knows who dad is and if they find out I am his daughter no one will treat me like a normal person!" The young blonde pouted and hugged a large stuffed bunny that looked like it had been stitched back together in several places.

"Sis relax. As long as you don't show them your true power you have nothing to worry about. Besides, you are with Stein. Everyone is going to think you belong to him not dad. You look like him anyways." The eldest spoke grinning at is horrified sister.

"Gohan is right Usa. They will probably think you are weird anyway since you live with Dr Stein. The only one of us the world has seen is Gohan. I spend most of my time in the crystal palace and you are always with Stein. They don't know we are royalty yet, so as long as you keep your mouth shut you'll be fine alright?"

Goku made sure his three children were not in the spotlight. He knew if he let that happen they would be miserable. The sad part was, his little princess was taken from him when she was 5. He and his sons only saw her on occasion. It was partially due to how she was treated by her own mother. Chi Chi was jealous and hated the blonde. She looked just like her mother whom Chi Chi also hated. She had her father's nose and a lot of his habits, but that was where the similarities ended. She and Goku had been visited the day of Usagi's birth. The woman dressed in a short dark green skirt with a garnet staff informed them that the child would be different from her brothers. She would have great responsibility and her powers would have to be nurtured by someone like her. He soul was powerful and if she were to be corrupted, the entire universe would pay dearly. That was all they were told that day. The waiting game for more information was almost unbearable. The true saviors of the universe did everything in their power to assist Goku in training the youngest of the Son family.

As the siblings grew older, their friends and family began to notice things happening to the youngest member of the Son family. By the time she was 2, she had turned super saiyan. She had the ability to sense souls and levitate incredibly large objects. The head of Capsule Corporation and friend to Goku, Bulma Briefs, decided to run tests She found nothing that wasn't in the other two Son children. She was accompanied by another scientist and soon-to-be guardian to the princess, Dr. Fraken Stein. He didn't show it but he cared for the little girl more so than he did anyone in the world. He had been friends with Bulma since before she met Goku and loved training with him and Vegeta. He wasn't as strong physically, but his other powers were a wonder to those around him. Dr Stein also saw how Usagi was being treated by her mother. She berated the child every chance she got. He didn't know if there was physical abuse, but somehow she still seemed almost fearless sometimes. She had always gravitated towards him for some reason. She trusted him. He would later find out that it was fate that brought the two back in the same household. He remembered the day he was informed that the princess would now be his responsibility. Already having his memories of the moon kingdom restored, he knew he would have to protect his princess once again and was actually looking forward to it. He wouldn't fail this time.

_Flashback_

_ The briefs family was having a get together for their friends and family, Dr Stein included. Trunks and Goten were torturing the blonde child while Gohan flirted with his new girlfriend Videl. Vegeta suggested a sparring match between his son and Usagi. He wanted to know just how strong the little brat was. Usagi was hesitant but with Goten and Trunks teasing her she finally gave in and got into her fighting stance. The good doctor sat in his chair with a sadistic grin on his face. He knew how this little match would end. He sent a knowing look to his friend Goku, who sheepishly scratched the back of his head laughing. Before anything could happen, a bright light formed in the middle of the giant lawn temporarily blinding them. It was a beautiful woman dressed in a white gown. She closely resembled Usagi except her eyes were gray and her hair was silver. She had the same odango hairstyle that the blonde had and everyone stood wordless as the woman smiled. _

"_Hello everyone. So nice to see you all again." The woman smiled as she held up her staff. The question on everyone's mind was what did she mean by again? She seemed familiar but no one could place it. Vegeta immediately became defensive._

"_Who do you think you are woman?! What do you want? Do you have a death wish?!" Before he could prepare an attack a grinning Goku extended his hand to the mysterious woman. "Hi! I'm Goku! Your aura doesn't seem malicious so I won't attack. Who are you?"_

_The silver haired woman let out a small giggle before answering. "My name is Selene my dear Kakarot. I am hear to give you all an important message. You need to know who you really are. Danger is coming and I need you all to be prepared." As Selene spoke more the grin on Goku's face faded. They had been at peace for a while and he wasn't ready to give that up._

"_Please, come with me and I will show you all what I mean. The children do not need to know yet so you must leave them behind. We won't be gone long." She stated looking at the three youngest children._

_Bulma instructed the children to go inside and find Dr. Briefs. Trunks pulled one of Usagi's pigtails and stuck his tongue out at her. "Hey meatball head! I bet I beat you inside." Feeling left out Goten pulled the other pigtail and yelled at Trunks. "Hey what about me?!" The young blonde screamed and used her soul's wavelength to blast the two away from her. Smiling at her handiwork, she happily skipped inside to find food._

_The silver haired woman smiled and lifted her staff. The adults were once again blinded by a white light and the next thing they knew they were floating in a black abyss. "It is time you remembered who you are. I have already informed Lord Death of my plans. After your memories have returned the construction of the new crystal palace will begin and things will start to rebuild themselves. The silver alliance will begin again with you all as its leaders." The queen explained that the planets that were a part of the silver alliance would be restored, but the moon would remain uninhabitable. She was even restoring planet Vegeta. This news made Vegeta less pissed at the fact that the third class saiyan would be a king. Goku would be the head of the new silver alliance and that made Vegeta very pissed. Once again the clown had surpassed him and there was no catching up. When they returned to the compound Piccolo suggested that they all return to their homes to reflect on what the fallen queen had revealed. _

_Before they made their moves, Selene held up her hand as her eyes landed on Dr. Stein. "My dear Franken, I have a favor I must ask of you." Dr. Stein gave the queen a questioning look, but said nothing._

"_It is about princess Serenity. I have decided to strip Chi Chi of her Lunarian powers for the the safety of everyone. She is no longer fit to have such a responsibility. She will rule by Goku's side, but she will be very limited. The princess will need another Lunarian to teach her to use her powers. Goku won't be able to handle it. You must take her." He was confused. Why him? What could he do that Goku couldn't? He was the strongest in the universe after all. Stein knew why Chi Chi was unfit. It was clear she had been abusing the child for quite some time and Goku was too oblivious to notice. He thought it was from sparring with her brothers. He could be rather dense sometimes. It was almost as if she had read his mind. She answered his question. _

"_Franken, you too are half Lunarian and half Saiyan. You know what it feels like to be an outcast. The boys at least look like full blooded Saiyans. Trunks is the prince of all Saiyans so he will have no problems. Serenity on the other hand, will need your help as she did in the past. Please be there for her. She will be queen someday and she must be ready." The scientist nodded and gave a fake smile to the great queen. It would be rough, but he would try his best to guide her. Lord Death had already been informed and knew what course of action to take. Earth would have a royal family again. Hopefully they will be powerful enough to defeat the kishin if he ever escaped. The queen gave a nod to the Z warriors and faded into the night._

__End Flashback__

A man in a white doctor's coat with a giant screw sticking out of his head stood in silence at the princess' door. He had pale skin with stitching around his arms, face and torso with piercing green eyes and glasses. The great doctor had been eavesdropping on her conversation with her brothers. All he could do was laugh at her. She was overreacting as always. He was sure they would love her. Tomorrow would be her first day at Death Weapon Meister Academy. Some kids from the academy had come to his home the day before and he had fun scaring the living hell out of them. He did however, have to endure a tongue lashing from an angry princess. She thought it was a terrible thing to do. He had been instructed by Lord Death, the driving force behind the academy, to give the children a lesson in weapon/meister relationships. They had to learn to protect each other at all costs and they passed with flying colors. The young scythe meister Maka Albarn impressed him the most. She and her weapon would be great if trained properly. He knew however, that Usagi had already surpassed everyone at the academy despite not having a weapon partner. She was trained by him so she knew everything he did. She could use her soul wavelength without a weapon, read souls, and master any weapon she go her hands on. The fact that she was Sailor Moon didn't hurt her chances either. She and the sailor scouts had already defeated Queen Beryl and she knew who she was. It was a shame the other scouts weren't as friendly with her as they should be. That was one thing that hadn't changed much since the fall of the silver alliance. Lord Death had called upon the scientist to become a professor at the academy while looking for something called the demon sword.

"What if I see _them_? They don't have their memories back yet. It's going to be awkward acting completely oblivious." Usagi pouted and held her bunny tighter.

"Think of it as meeting new friends. Their personalities may not be the same as they were then. You have certainly changed." The princess considered what her brother Gohan had said momentarily. He was right. He was always right...asshole. Gohan smirked at her. He knew what she was just thinking which only made her more angry. She gave a sickeningly sweet smile as she slowly lifted her middle finger and laughed when his mouth dropped. Goten was holding his sides laughing as he fell out of the couch. At that moment her guardian decided to interrupt by lightly tapping on her door. He didn't bother waiting for an answer before he walked in smiling down at the frustrated blonde.

"Hey kiddo, what are you still doing up? We both have class in a few hours." He looked at the screen and gave a wide grin while waving at the two boys. They waved back with nervous laughs. While Usagi loved him like a father, Gohan and Goten were slightly creeped out by the eccentric scientist.

"Oh sorry Stein! I couldn't sleep so I called Goten. Gohan woke up when he heard Goten laughing at me and here we are." She giggled still hugging the bunny given to her by her mentor. She stood up in her pink bunny pajamas and hugged the mad scientist tightly. "I'll go to bed now. Those too are getting on my nerves anyway." Stein chuckled and turned to leave the room. He laughed out loud when he heard both boys speak up. "HEY! You love us damn it!" The princess laughed loudly and hung up the video phone. "Well, at least I'm not as nervous now...but I know I will be when I see _him_ again."

"Lord Death has been informed of your enrollment and I am sure he will be eager to meet you. I doubt you know who will be there so no more worrying. Time for bed kid." The new professor pulled back the sheets on her bed and looked down at her smiling. She was so small compared to him. Her head reached the middle of his chest so she had to tilt her head all the way back to look him in the eye. Usagi climbed into bed and held her bunny close as Dr. Stein pulled the blankets up to her chin. "Go to sleep kid. See you in the morning. Do yourself a favor and don't be late for your first day. It will make a bad impression." She just smiled. She wasn't making any promises.

As she lay in bed, millions of thoughts nearly consumed her. She had a falling out with the scouts not too long ago and Mamoru wasn't happy when she broke up with him. She couldn't believe he cried like that. The scene he made was embarrassing at first, but thinking back on it, it was pretty comical. He said something about destiny bringing them together. They both knew that was bullshit. Mamoru wasn't used to being rejected and Usagi felt a little bad for him. That feeling left when she found out her _best friend_, Rei, had a heated make out session with him a few days before. Minako informed her against Rei's wishes of course, but Minako was a true gossip. The girl couldn't hold water.

The sailor scouts and Mamoru knew she would be starting a new school and personally, none of them cared that much. That just meant other people would have to deal with her antics. At the last scout meeting they had all decided that Minako would be the leader while their princess was fighting elsewhere. The way they spoke about it made Usagi a little sad. Why didn't they care about her? What had she done? Even Luna decided to stay behind at the Son residence instead of living with her at Stein's place. She would put on a happy face. She wouldn't let anyone see what she was really feeling. She definitely picked that up from the oh so mighty King Vegeta. The only thing she needed to think about was having a weapon partner. She had never had one before. Sure she had weapons, but they weren't people. Her moon wand and scepter along with her tiara were what she mostly used. She knew how to use a sword in battle thanks to her brother Gohan and Trunks. The princess lay awake in deep thought. She missed her brothers, but it didn't seem like they gave too much of a fuck what she did either. It seemed like in their minds...she was the DWMA's problem now. The blonde finally began to close her heavy eyelids and drift into dreamland. Her last thought was if she would make any new friends at the academy or would they treat her like crap too. Only time would tell.

_ She was floating in darkness when she finally opened her eyes. She was at the moon palace and it had gone to hell. There was fire and destruction everywhere she looked. She watched helplessly as the battle went on. She was stepping over the dead bodies of her father and her mentor when she looked up. It was him. The love of her life was fighting for her alongside her best friends. A girl with blonde hair and green eyes spotted the princess and screamed something, but no words came out. Usagi then felt something in her hand. She looked down and there was a large sword. She lunged forward screaming and landed a blow on the great Queen Beryl's side. She felt an arm around her waist pulling her backwards and immediately knew who it was. _

"_What are you doing?! You're going to get yourself killed!" She heard him loud and clear, but she wouldn't leave his side. The man lifted the guns in his hands and shot at one of the generals of Beryl's army._

"_I won't be without you! I refuse! If you die then so do I!" The princess screamed clutching his black jacket tightly._

"_Please Serenity, let us protect you. Blackstar and Tsubaki have already taken out a fourth of Beryl's army. We can win this!"_

_Usagi began to cry as she looked into the eyes of her beloved. He tilted his head down to kiss her and then froze. She opened her eyes to see his as wide as saucers. She looked down and saw nothing but red. He had been hit. He looked her in the eye as his body slid down hers and landed on his knees. The princess quickly dropped to his level and held his head in her lap. He began to whisper to her as his weapons took human form. They remained quiet as he spoke to he princess for what would be the last time. _

"_I'm sorry. I failed you. I'm so sorry." He began to cough blood and she held him closer sobbing uncontrollably. "I love you! Please don't leave me!" Screamed the devastated princess._

"_Patty...Liz...please get back into battle. You can use each other and don't worry...we will see each other again someday." With those words his eyelids began to close and he was gone. She had lost him and it was her fault. If she hadn't distracted him. Something inside her seem to snap. Her emotions changed from sadness to pure rage. Beryl had to die. Both Patty and Liz stopped sobbing over their fallen meister and became determined to fight. Usagi's dress was covered in blood and she held her sword tightly as she screamed. Her soul expanded exponentially as her power level began to rise. Her once cerulean eyes had turned to an emerald green and her hair turned into a silver blonde. Off in the distance a mortally wounded King Vegeta stared in utter disbelief. The girl was a super saiyan. Could she handle such power?_

_ Usagi's power began to rise and everyone could feel it. Maka and her partner Soul stopped in their tracks and looked on in wonder. Patty and Liz were taking care of some of Beryl's soldiers while Blackstar and Tsubaki fought beside the princess's brothers. They all felt her power and feared the worst. Queen Selene looked on holding the silver crystal on her moon wand sobbing lightly. They wouldn't survive. Serenity's power was too great and too untamed. It would be a matter of moments before she destroyed everything around her including her comrades. With her two advisors Luna and Artemis by her side, the sullen Queen decided to take matters into her own hands. She held the wand high in the air and time seemed to stop. Selene chanted in Lunarian and everyone on the battlefield including Luna and Artemis began to float._

"_I will send you all to a better time. This is all I can do. Please watch over each other as there will be many trials coming your way. My dear granddaughter, follow your heart and you will find your love again. May the crystal protect you all." After she finished speaking she collapsed to the ground drained of all power. Luna saw and began to sob. The queen wouldn't be with them wherever they were going. Selene took one last look at Luna and smiled before she closed her eyes in eternal rest._

Usagi woke up long enough to throw the alarm clock across the room. Her bright blue eyes had tears that were threatening to fall, but she couldn't let them. She turned over and fell into a dreamless slumber. Fuck the academy today.

**Well I hope you like the first chapter. I'm already working on the second chapter so keep a look out! Feel free to leave me any feedback. I love great comments. Thanks for reading. Next chapter: Battle at the DWMA. How will Usagi's first day go?**

**Chibi**


	2. Battle at the DWMA Usagi's first day?

**Hi guys! Second chapter! I'd like to thank everyone for the feedback. If you don't like the story please feel free to write your own! I may revise the first chapter later but for now, on with chapter 2!**

**Battle at the DWMA. Usagi's first day?**

Standing in the middle of a large room dressed in black pants with matching blazer was a teenage boy. He had yellow eyes, pale skin and three stripes on the left side of his head. He was currently surveying his large mansion looking through every detail. It had to be perfect. Symmetry was key. The world revolved around it in his eyes. The boy took a look at the paintings on the walls. Perfect. The candles on the right had melted down to the exact height as the candles on the left. Perfect. The toilet paper in each bathroom had been folded into neat symmetrical triangles. Absolutely perfect! It was now time for him and his weapons to head to the academy for his first day. After seeing some of the students he would come to know as friends face both the three star meister and former teacher Sid, as well as the ultimate meister Dr Stein, Death the Kid decided to enroll himself into the DWMA. He felt he could help and refused to miss any of the action simply because he was the son of the great Lord Death. Before Kidd could show his full potential as a grim reaper, he had to train two weapons by collecting 100 kishin egg souls and two witches souls. This would turn them into the ultimate weapons fit for a grim reaper. As he stepped outside the door and his twin pistols were waiting for him in human for. One was nearly furious with him.

"Patty, Liz, It's time to go to the DWMA." The boy spoke firmly.

"Oh now you are ready to go? We're three hours late!" The older of the two girls, Liz, yelled in his ear. The younger of the two, Patty just laughed hysterically and pointed. Liz thought he was crazy, but she couldn't complain too much. She and her younger sister Patty were his weapons now. They were eternally grateful to him for getting them off of the streets and away from crime. They now lived in the giant mansion with him and were, for the most part, incredibly proud. Despite his neurotic nature, he was strong willed and had a powerful soul wavelength that could sync very well with them both.

Meanwhile, on the other side of death city, a less than perky Usagi was flying towards the academy. She was already late and knew she would have to hear a long speech about responsibility from Stein, but she didn't care. The dream she had made her feel like shit and it was going to be tough faking a her usual cheerful demeanor. She thought about dressing up, but didn't see too much of a point. She wore a short black pleated skirt, fitted white t-shirt with the batman symbol on it and a pair of high top white sneakers. She wrapped her dirty blonde tail around her waist as a belt. She and her brother Goten never had their tails removed and she was okay with that. She was never out very much during the full moon anyway. She did have adverse effects during the full moon though, as did the other saiyans who had tails. In short, they turned into basket cases. She wasn't currently in her best outfit, but she wasn't there to impress anyone. Once they found out who she was they would treat her like a freak anyway. She could sense all of the souls of the people in Death City, but as she flew closer to the DWMA, she sensed a very strong soul wavelength. The ki was average, but still big enough to make her curious. Finally, the academy came into view. She forgot momentarily about the power she felt and landed at the bottom of the grand staircase leading to the spectacular building. The color scheme was red and black with large candles sticking out of the building. It was truly a sight. Suddenly, she heard a rumbling noise and remembered that she hadn't eaten since the day before. How did that even happen? Was she really that preoccupied? She finally decided being a little more late wouldn't hurt. She needed sustenance Usagi looked down at her cell phone and darted down the street forgetting her surroundings.

Kidd smiled when the school came into view. It was perfectly symmetrical in every way. Today was going to be a good day. He stopped in his tracks when he sensed a soul with enormous power. He could tell it was pure but the the power still made him shiver. Patty and Liz stopped just behind him and looked at him curiously.

"Kidd, what is it? Is it danger?" Liz place her hand on his shoulder and looked down at him.

"Far from it. I sense a soul. It is the most powerful soul since my father and it is heading this way at top speed. I must meet him!" Kidd began to run full force down the street and was suddenly knocked down by what seemed to be a yellow brick wall. Damn that hurt. He heard a feminine voice mumbling a few curse words and looked up to see what kind of woman spoke like that. He began to stand since the blonde speed demon had yet to acknowledge his presence. He dusted himself off and waited patiently for the girl to stop her mini rant about what he thought sounded like a murder spree. What a strange girl. He decided to extend his hand in assistance considering she was still a lady and he was a gentleman. She didn't bother looking up but she did take his hand and finally accept that this little encounter was her fault. She should have stayed home today. Her klutz attacks often involved others, so she took a deep breath and was about to begin her long winded apology when her cerulean orbs met his sunny yellow eyes. The silence seemed to last an eternity and it was becoming quite uncomfortable for Liz. Patty was in her own world as usual, so Liz decided to end her discomfort.

"Kidd, are you okay? Say something!" She practically screamed in his ear. It seemed to break him from the spell the short blonde had him under. He realized that he had been holding his breath and finally let it out without letting go of her hand. Her eyes were as big as saucers. There was something about her. His eye grew to the size of hers when he knew he had just run into the source of the giant soul wavelength. It was her? She didn't look like someone who could possess such power, yet here she was. Kidd quickly let go of her hand and turned to look at his weapons, who were just as confused as he was.

"Yes Liz. I'm fine. I was just a little...well...off guard." He looked back at the blonde who was currently now frantically fixing her clothing with a deep blush across her pale face. Kidd smiled. She was beyond beautiful despite her potty mouth. Her hair was even perfectly symmetrical! He couldn't wait to hear the tale behind her enormous power. His feelings were slightly mixed at the moment. He felt comfortable with her, yet he felt the need to try and impress her as much as he could. A soul that rivaled his fathers didn't come along ofter...well, ever.

The princess was currently in her own world. Her first day and this happens? He lied! That bastard! He said she wouldn't see Kidd! She would take pleasure in finding ways to torture him later. Maybe she would dissect him. He always threatened her with that line. She would think on it later. She had to calm herself or she would seem like a giant spaz. She had to channel someone, because being Usagi was really hard at the moment. Her father? Yes, that was perfect. Goku was always excited to meet new people. Hell, maybe he could direct her towards food. With that thought her stomach growled again and brought her out of her panicked stupor. She put on a humorous grin perfectly resembling her jovial father. She centered herself and quickly extended her hand.

"Hey there! Sorry about that. I'm a complete klutz sometimes. I didn't hurt you did I?" Usagi let out an internal sigh of relief when she saw a kind smile spread across his handsome features. His looks hadn't changed, but the jury was still out on his personality.

"Not at all. Actually, I've never been better! Please, do tell me your name. I sensed your soul wavelength from rather far away. Do you attend the academy?" When Kidd took her hand again they both felt a slight zap. A vision of her flashed into his head, but was gone before he could analyze the thought. Kidd had to stop himself from seeming to giddy and asking too many questions at once. His curiosity was getting the best of him. His smile turned into a momentary frown when he heard Liz snickering behind him. She loved seeing him unravel. Patty was laughing and pointing at Usagi's hair, but Usagi didn't think too much about it. She was too preoccupied to throw daggers at the obviously oblivious blonde.

"Oh wow! Where are my manners? I'm Usagi Son and yes I am attending the DWMA. Today is my first day. How about yourselves?" Usagi gave a quick curtsy and looked behind Kidd at the two blondes. It was the Thompson sisters, Elizabeth and Patricia. The crystal somehow managed to give him the same partners! It was for the best. He was probably one of few people who could handle two weapons at once.

Kidd stopped in mid thought. Usagi Son? Son? Where had he heard that last name before? He was sure there were other people with the last name, but somehow the question was going to bug him to the core. He would figure it out eventually. When she curtsied for him, he and his partners immediately returned her polite gesture with a bow. She may have a potty mouth, but she wasn't completely lacking in the polite etiquette department. Of course she didn't have as much home training as he did, but he gave her a pass anyway. She seemed like such a nice girl and he wanted to get to know her beyond her powers. Though, that was his primary motive. He remained in his own universe and barely moved when Patty pushed past him to shake hands with his what he hoped would be a new ally. He heard Liz apologize for her sister's antics and finally came out of his reverie to speak to the sweet brick wall named Usagi. He let out a chuckle and his kind smile was replaced with an arrogant smirk.

"You are bound to find out one way or another, so I'll tell you. My name is Death the Kid. I am the only son of the great Lord Death, creator of the DWMA. Today is our first day as well Miss Usagi Son." That was bound to impress her more than a little. He was a little surprised when her facial expression remained the same. Her grin became slightly larger as she spoke.

"Please, I can't stand formalities. Usagi is just fine. If you are Lord Death's son you must be a pretty powerful person. I've never met a reaper before and here I am meeting one of the most important ones! Today will be a good day." Usagi giggled and was content with her response. Her acting was pretty damn good. She never did care that he was a reaper. In fact, opposites truly do attract in her situation. He was death and she, life. It just fit.

She was about to speak again when she felt two power levels at the top of the enormous staircase. She could tell they were both male. Climbing that five days a week was going to be...fun. Good thing she was in shape. She zoned in one the first one. It had an average wavelength and ki level. Usagi read his soul and deduced that he was calm and nonchalant. No where close to a threat. Her guess was that it was an ordinary human skipping class. She was sure she would be doing the same if class wasn't interesting, or if Sailor Moon was needed. She could probably handle any trouble in the Death City without transforming, but she had her broach with her just in case. Vegeta taught her to always prepare for the worst possible scenario. She then switched her attention to the other wavelength. It was significantly bigger than the first, but it wasn't as strong as her own or the reaper. The soul seemed erratic and unstable, yet very determined. She wondered if he could give her a good sparring match. Judging by his ki, he may be a martial artist of some sort. Both souls seemed extremely familiar though. Could they be someone she knew? She was about to read deeper when she was brought back to her current situation by a hand on her shoulder.

"We should all head up to class now shouldn't we? We are late enough as it is. Starting with a new friend makes things a little less stressful don't you think?" Kidd chuckled and placed a soft hand on her back guiding her to the first step. He figured he would probe the petite blonde for info later. Liz and Patty followed closely behind as the ascended the grand staircase to their first day. As the princess and reaper lead the way, Liz turned to her younger sister and smiled. Patty was currently walking up the stairs backwards surveying her new surroundings.

"Hey Patty, we sure have come a long way from the streets of Brooklyn haven't we? Who would have ever thought we'd be students at the DWMA?" The younger Thompson sister only gave a nod as an answer and continued exploring with her eyes.

The quartet finally made it to the top and each had similar facial expressions; pure confusion. Usagi quickly recovered, but was now nervous again. Those wavelengths were familiar for a reason. Her anxiety was quickly ebbed once she heard one of them speak...or yell rather. What on earth was Black Star doing on top of the building and why was he screaming at Kidd? She couldn't help but giggle when Liz spoke up.

"What is that? Hey Kidd, do you see that? Is that a monkey?" Liz was almost sure it was a monkey, but what was it saying? The attention briefly turned back to Kidd as Soul began to speak.

"Are you the new kid everyone has been talking about?" Soul was sitting slouched in front of a pillar and began to rise as he received his answer.

"Yes _we _are." Kidd said emphasizing the word 'we'. "Are you here to give us a tour?" He attempted to get Soul to acknowledge Usagi and his partners to no avail until Soul took a good look at Usagi. Dr. Stein had told the class they would be receiving new students and one was the princess of the Silver Alliance. Everyone had something to say about it which made Black Star particularly cross. He was supposed to be the center of attention and that was being taken away for some spoiled princess and the son of Lord Death? He was going to rectify the situation and turn the attention back to him by winning in a battle against the reaper. No one would even think about the princess once that happened. He would even defeat her if he had the chance to. They were told she had great power, but Black Star didn't see a threat. Dr. Stein said she didn't have a weapon, he didn't take the fact that she may be able to fight without it into consideration. The only reason Soul agreed to come with him was the need to satisfy his curiosity. That, and he was sick of dissecting frogs in Dr. Stein's class. The blonde girl had to be the princess

"Ha, you show up three hours late for class and you think I wanna give you a tour? If you would have been here at 7:00 like you were supposed to, you and the princess could have looked around for yourselves." Soul laughed when Kidd's expression turned very serious. He had gotten under his skin quickly. He had not so obviously gotten to the princess he just spoke of. Had he looked he would have seen the beyond horrified look on her face. She hadn't even gotten in the building yet and her day was crap. Stein did it again! Why the hell would he divulge that kind of information about her. It was supposed to be a secret. This was the second time he had betrayed her today and it wasn't even noon! How the hell was she supposed to deal with that? Luckily enough, Kidd was too preoccupied with something far more significant to notice the whole _princess _faux pas. She was safe for the moment. His smile had faded. What did Soul say to get to him?

"What was that? Did you just say 7:00?" When Soul gave he a blank stare he immediately began to lose his mind. "You take that back! Not 7! Say 8! Please you have to say 8 PLEASE say 8 damn it!" Screamed a now very distraught Kidd.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Soul

"Seven is not symmetrical! Eight is symmetrical in every way. You have to say eight!"

Symmetry? Usagi took a step back and raised an eyebrow at what she was seeing. Was he seriously losing his shit over symmetry? Somehow she knew today was not going to go smoothly. She knew the moment she opened her eyes. She had to hold back her laughter and fright when she say Kidd drop to his knees and sob like a small child. She looked behind her as if to get some sort of confirmation that she wasn't the only one seeing this. Her confirmation came in the form of a large sigh from Liz and near maniacal laughter from Patty. By then she had drowned Black Star out completely.

"Is he alright?" Usagi asked hoping Liz would clarify.

"No, he is completely insane. He does this a lot" Liz was obviously annoyed. She turned her gaze back to the screaming blue haired idiot on the top of the building. "I'm pretty sure that's a monkey."

Everyone's attention finally turned back the screaming assassin, Black Star. He was jumping up and down on top of a giant red spike sticking out of the wall of the building. Usagi could finally make out what he was saying. He was simply taunting the reaper and herself. _Black Star is great! Black Star is awesome! Black star is the greatest assassin to ever live!_ She just laughed and shook her head at the scene he was causing. Kidd, however, didn't see the humor. Black Star jumped up and down until the large spike cracked and broke off. Kidd was devastated. What had this idiot done to his father's great school? As Black Star fell from the sky, the young reaper decided he had to pay.

"I'm too big of a guy for you to handle new kid! When I'm done no one will be talking about you or that spoiled princess." Black Star shouted in early victory.

So she was spoiled now? What a jackass! Usagi didn't like her dear Black Star right now. He needed his ass kicked, but she really didn't feel like doing it herself unless it was absolutely necessary. It was time to be a bitch. Kidd was already fuming so now wasn't a good time to cross him. She wondered how the battle would end. She had a hunch the reaper would win. He seemed a bit more stable despite his OCD. Usagi sauntered behind kid and rested one of her hands on his shoulder. He visibly became stiff as she stood on her tip toes to whisper in his ear.

"The symmetry is off now, you should probably handle it." Usagi smiled when he commanded that Patty and Liz get into weapon form. '_Wow, he didn't need much convincing did he' _She mused interally.

"You bastard! Look what you did! It's not symmetrical anymore!" Kidd yelled and got into his fighting stance. This made Black Star happy. He was about to take down a reaper with the help of his best friend Soul. Soul walked slowly behind the reaper giving him a warning.

"If you pick a fight with us you're going to lose." Soul stated calmly.

The fight had begun. Black Star lunged at Kidd, but couldn't get close enough to land a hit. The young reaper matched him blow for blow and a certain princess was actually enjoying the battle. Usagi decided to walk toward the building and have a seat on one of the stairs leading inside so that she could watch safely. She smiled when she saw Soul's arm turn into a red and gray scythe as he ran towards his target. She would have forgotten her current predicament had she not sensed three souls coming outside. One was her mentor and the other two were probably Tsubaki and Maka. She planned on biting Stein. Jerk. She saw Maka first and smiled, followed by her mentor in a rolling chair, and finally, Tsubaki. She felt kind of bad for Tsubaki now, but she was confident that she could handle Black Star. In fact, she felt the same applied to Maka. As for herself, she didn't think she would ever really need a partner. She had most of the fighting skills of full blooded Saiyan and Lunarians. She was able to use all of her father's attacks and had made up a few of her own that combined her soul force with other abilities. All in all she was pretty proud of herself, but she knew she still had a very long way to go if this queen bullshit was going to work out.

Scythe meister Maka Albarn was worried about her friend and partner Soul. Once she saw him fighting alongside the reckless Black Star, all of her sympathy faded. Why were their partners so stupid? She took a look below her and saw a blonde with pig tails happily watching the battle. That must be the princess Dr. Stein had told everyone about. Why wasn't she fighting? Maka immediately answered her own question. This girl was obviously normal. She hoped they would get along. After Stein commented that Black Star and Soul should have picked a different opponent, the blonde had risen from her sitting position and locked eyes with her professor. She was smiling, but Maka could sense the venom in the princess's demeanor. Maka was already highly intimidated due to the size of her soul. Besides Dr Stein's, she had never read one so powerful. She wondered how she would measure up to Lord Death. She was also happy the princess was on their side. Usagi just waved happily to Maka and Tsubaki before she wrapped her arms around the mad scientist's sitting form. Maka saw her professor become visibly nervous. Was that normal? Was he afraid of her? She got her answer when he let out a quick yelp before being punched out of his chair by the small blonde. She yelled a few obscenities words along with not so idle threats. Strange girl. Maka could tell Tsubaki was thinking the same thing. The next thing she knew the princess was cackling hysterically at her partner and Black Star's bromance moment. How embarrassing. They were losing and it was pretty pitiful. Dr. Stein had straightened himself up and sat back in his chair silently watching the battle. Maka's attention was turned back to it when she felt a rise in power. She could see Kidd's soul and it was expanding rapidly as his guns grew in size.

"It seems we are about to see some of the reaper's true power." Stein's words caused everyone's attention to turn towards the now levitating grim reaper. He had called soul resonance and Black Star and Soul were preparing for impact. Usagi's eyes widened when she saw giant balls of Kidd's soul wavelength shoot out of the giant guns attached to his arms. It was rather fascinating. His ki was rising along with his soul wavelength. She and Maka exchanged looks momentarily. They shared the same thought. The battle ended with a giant explosion as both Black Star and Soul were thrown in opposite directions. As the smoke began to clear Tsubaki spotted Black Stars limp body and ran towards it. Maka followed running towards Soul leaving the two demi Saiyans to themselves. A giant crater had been made and lying on the edge was a dazed Kidd. He began to get up but was suddenly brought back down by a massive nosebleed. Why on earth did he have that?

"What happened to him?" Asked Stein as he lit a cigarette. Liz leaned down to help him as Patty began laughing and poking him in the cheek.

Maka was paying attention when it happened so she decided to shed a little light on Kidd's current situation. "I think I know what happened. While they were fighting, Soul landed near him and cut some of the hair off of the left side of his head. The symmetry was off, so he caught a nose bleed and passed out."

Usagi laughed. That's all she could do at the moment. The love of her life was now a complete basket case, yet she was still highly attracted to him. This was bullshit. She couldn't catch a break to save her life. She decided she had no choice but to ride out the journey and see what was on the other side. Hell, she might actually have some fun instead of being cooped up in Stein's lab. She was his biggest experiment. He used her DNA to make a serum that stopped the ape transformation during the full moon. All of the Saiyans save Gohan had their tails. He was never in a battle in which it grew back, which was fine with him. He didn't want to freak out every full moon. The only problem with the serum was that it had to be injected with a syringe. Both Usagi and Goku despised needles. Most of the time they just rode out the emotional roller coaster. At least Usagi had Stein to help calm her. They usually sparred until morning or until she was unconscious. That was probably what attributed the most to her quick rise in power.

When the commotion finally died down Black Star could be seen holding his sides in laughter while Tsubaki attempted to calm him. He declared victory considering the fact that Kidd was unconscious and bleeding. Maka quickly helped her partner to his feet and gave him a small lecture on being cool and not getting into meaningless fights. They were cute. Usagi wondered if she would ever have a best friend like that. She had the scouts, her brothers, and Trunks, but they really weren't too close. Rei was always scolding her for one reason or another. Her brothers were always on peace missions now that the new alliance was being formed, while Trunks was being groomed to take over Capsule Corp. Stein had been all she had for many years now and she was happy with him. They understood each other. She wouldn't trade him for anything in the universe. Maybe she would find someone here on her level. Someone who knows how it feels to be on everyone's back burner. She let out a defeated sigh. She couldn't stay angry with her mentor, but she would find out his motives for lying to her if it killed her. She was in hella deep now because of him. She would handle it as gracefully as possible.

"What's up everyone?!" A voice unfamiliar to Usagi filled the air and she looked up to see a grim reaper. It was definitely Lord Death. She wondered if he had gotten his memories of her back. If her grandmother had spoken with him then the anwswer was probably a big yes. She walked up to him and gave a polite smile and curtsey.

"Princess Serenity! How nice to see you again. You look as beautiful as ever. I must apologize for my son. He can be a little hard to handle sometimes." Liz was putting Kidd on her back so she could carry him back home. Everyone waved and greeted the great Lord Death with smiles.

"Please Death, it's just Usagi now. Your son didn't act alone. There were two other idiots involved. Let's just be thankful that it is over eh?" Usagi turned on her princess charm. She wasn't anywhere near as innocent as she was back on the moon, but he didn't have to know that. She had to wonder why Stein was called back to the academy. No one really told her anything she didn't already know. Normally, she just followed Stein's instructions without question. She'd have to do some research of her own now. She looked at her mentor, who was currently giving her an apologetic look. He knew he was in trouble. He didn't feel fear often, but sometimes he wondered how much she was really learning from him. Stein smiled and his princess and understood that she wasn't angry. Disappointed maybe, but not angry. He let out an internal sigh of relief. She really trusted him and that actually made him happy. He watched her looking at Death leave and took her hand. Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star were already heading back inside the building. Stein chuckled when he heard Usagi's stomach let out a massive growl. Before he went back to tend to her new classmates he would show her where to find food. It had been a very eventful day for her and all anyone wanted was for it to end. It was going to be a long year.

**HOORAY! Chapter 2 finished! I hope this was better than the first chapter. I tried to follow the fight scene as much as I could. Read and Review!**

**Chibi**


End file.
